


Imagine- They Need Changed...

by GetMeOut



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Diapers, Late at Night, Other, Sad, diaper change, nappies, tired, wet diaper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-11
Updated: 2013-09-11
Packaged: 2017-12-26 06:42:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/962811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GetMeOut/pseuds/GetMeOut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's late at night and you hear someone up. You get up and see it's your baby! But he looks sad... Perhaps he needs his diaper changed?<br/>**Contains ABDL/Infantilism/Diapers/whatever else you call it. No likey, no looky. Simple.**</p>
            </blockquote>





	Imagine- They Need Changed...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Star_less](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_less/gifts).



> CHLOE I MADE THIS FOR YOU.  
> HOPE YOU LIKE IT.  
> I MADE THIS LATE AT NIGHT.  
> WHOO-FUCKING-HOO.

You're asleep in bed, then you wake up, hearing someone else awake. You get up to see who it is, and you see your baby boy! But he looks kinda sad, and really tired. Something doesn't smell right, either...   
**Liam:**  
Liam sniffles and clutches his bright blue blanket in his hand, looking at you with tears in his eyes. He looks obviously agitated and tired, and he is trembling slightly, like he's seconds away from collapsing. You go over to him and lift him up gently, holding him in your arms and bouncing him, gently shushing him as he whines and cries into the crook of your neck. You let him settle down, then you gently whispered in his ear, "Why're you up, love?"   
"N-nappy..." Liam replied, sniffles and drying his eyes with his fists.  
"Huh?" You ask, then you smell it. The god-awful smell of fresh urine. Holding back a gag, you carry him to his bedroom and lay him on the ground, taking his sleeper off and seeing just how wet and heavy his diaper was. "Goodness, bug!" You poke his tummy, "You sure had to go wee-wee!"  
Liam giggles and sticks his thumb in his mouth, his eyes no longer giving you a sad look, but instead a much happier yet still sleepy expression. You change him quickly and put his sleeper back on, lifting him up and laying him in his bed, laying his blanket over him and kissing his forehead, "'Night-night, baby."  
"Ni-ni..." Liam replies sleepily, turning onto his side and snuggling into his pillow, falling asleep.

 **Niall:**  
Niall is loud. That's pretty much it. He's _really_ loud, especially while crying. You wake up, hearing Niall's loud wails and sobs from his bedroom. You quickly get up and go to his bedroom that you had covered in Irish flags on the walls, and you see Niall, his face in his pillow, screaming and wailing.  
"Ni! What's wrong?" You ask over his loud crying. Niall sniffles and stops crying, lifting his face out of his pillow, tears and a little snot running down his face. You go over to his bed and sit next to him, letting him hug you and rub his face against your arm. He's such a cuddle hound!  
After a few minutes, Niall finally stopps crying long enough to tell you what was bothering him, "H-had n-ni-nightmawre..." He whimpers, "S-scawy monstewr... He looks at his crotch, where his diaper had actually leaked and stained the front of his green sleeper. "N-na-nappy f-fuwl..." He looks at you with begging eyes, gently gripping your shirt.  
"Aww, baby..." You kiss his head, "There's nothing to be scared of! There's no mean, scary monster in your bedroom, or anywhere in our house for that matter!" You lift him up and lay him on the floor, taking his sleeper off and blowing a raspberry on his tummy. Niall squeals and giggles while you change his really wet diaper, then put a clean sleeper on him. The silly little lad fell asleep while you were changing him! You smile and lift him up, laying him on his bed and kissing his nose, Niall slightly and sleepily giggling in his slumber.

 **Harry:**  
Harry whines and cries in his bed, kicking his blanket off of him. He was usually in a bad mood when he's tied, and this was no exception, especially since his diaper was soaking wet. After a few minutes of you not responding, Harry pulls out the big guns. He screams at the top of his lungs, "MUMMYYYYYYY!!!" with tears rolling down his cheeks.   
That wakes you up for sure. You hop out of bed and run to his bedroom, seeing your poor little kitten in his bed, crying and fussing. You gently lift him out of bed, Harry practically attacking you with hugs.   
"Woah, what's wrong, sweetie?" You ask, rubbing Harry's back.  
Harry hiccups, gripping your shirt tightly, "N-na-nappy w-we-wet, m-mummy..." He sniffles, his diaper giving him a bit of a rash.  
You pat his bottom, "Oh, I'll say it's wet!" You gently lay him on the floor, changing his diaper easily, since he was only wearing a tee shirt and a diaper. He whimpers and coos, watching you change him with ease. You gently kiss Harry's tummy, causing the boy to smile and giggle.  
You lift Harry back up, bouncing him a little, "How about you sleep with mummy, huh?" You ask. Harry smiles and nods, kissing your cheek.  
"Mummyyyyy~" He coos happily, "I wuv yew!~"  
"Love you too, cupcake," You say, kissing his nose and carrying him to your bedroom you two can get some well deserved sleep.

 **Louis:**  
Louis is spoiled, there's no doubt about it. You spoil him because you only want what's best for him- not that he has a problem with it. So when he, for instance, gets his diaper wet late at night, there might be some complications, since he's used to being changed right away. This is that night in which it happens.   
Louis cries loudly in his bed, kicking his legs gently. Hot, angry tears fall from his eyes and roll down his cheeks. He wants changed! He hates being stuck in a wet diaper! When he realizes you aren't responding to his cries, he crawls out of bed and toddles to your room, whimpering and sniffling, now feeling more sad than angry. He sees you sleeping in your bed, your big, warm bed. He whimpers softly and toddles to your bedside, lightly tugging at your shirt.  
"M-mu-mumma..." He said softly, adding a cute, soft whine. You wake up and see a sad, puppy-faced baby at your bedside.   
"What is it, prince?" You ask, sitting up in bed.  
Louis whines and points to his diaper, "Pee-pee..." He shows you how the once cute little bear pattern on it had faded away, and how his diaper was slightly yellow-tinted.  
"Awww, baby!" You say, pulling Louis into a tight hug. Louis hugs back, whining soflty.  
"'Tange mwe, mumma?" He asks quietly, squirming slightly.  
"Absolutely, Lou-bear!" You say, laying Louis down on your bed, grabbing a diaper from you dresser drawer and changing him quickly, not having a shirt or anything on (he likes to sleep in the nude- not including his diaper).  
Louis smiles and coos happily when your done changing him, which he always does when he finally gets his way. You smile and kiss his nose, laying down next to him, "Wanna go back to sleep, baby?" You ask.  
Louis nods, clinging to you. "In hewe!" He says, and whatever Louis Tomlinson says, goes.

 **Zayn:**  
Zayn shyly gets out of bed and toddles to your room, trying to get in bed next to you. He always does that, especially if he wants something at night.  
You wake up, feeling Zayn next to you. "What's up, baby?" Zayn blushes. He's not much of a talker. He only whines and pats his tummy, his crotch or anything else that hurts or he wants something done with. "Tinkles?" You ask, seeing Zayn pat his diaper.  
Zayn nods, sucking his thumb and blushing more. He was such a shy little boy! You gently kiss him on the lips to calm him down, then you lift him up.  
"T-ti-inkwles..." Zayn says really quietly, kicking his legs gently.  
You giggle and carry him to his bedroom, laying him on the floor gently, distracting him with his rattle, which he absolutely _loves_. He shakes his rattle happily as you quickly change him. For some reason, Zayn gets really scared and sometimes even cries when he gets changed. Perhaps he doesn't like you seeing his junk?  
After you change him, you lift him up and cradle him in your arms, rocking him gently back and forth. Zayn smiles and coos, snuggling into your chest. Then, his tummy growls. "Uh-oh, you hungry, baby boy?" You ask.  
Zayn nods slightly, blushing a little, "H-hu-hungwy..."   
You smile and kiss his forehead, "Wanna drink some warm milk to put you to sleep? You ask. Zayn nods tiredly, snuggling against you. As you carry him to the kitchen to make him a bottle, he gently gets closer to you ear, cooing softly and whispering, "W-wu-wuv y-yew, m-m-m-mummy..." You smile and kiss Zayn's nose gently, telling him you love him as well and making him a bottle.


End file.
